Locked
by Andare Latoban
Summary: Eren and Levi get stuck. Together. In a small room. With no one else but them.


"Guys! Let us out!"

"Shitty glasses! Once I'm out of here you're gonna regret it!"

"Mikasa! Armin! Jean!"

No answer.

"Forget it, they're not gonna let us out"

"And why?"

"Why are you asking me, brat? I'm as lost as you"

Levi searches around the dark room for a switch. He switches the lights on, seeing the only source of light is a small lightbulb. Eren slides down the door, bending one leg and resting his elbow on it.

How did this even happen?

Meanwhile...

"So are they really gonna do it?" Mikasa asked in a monotone voice, her body facing Hanji, but her face is staring at the metal door.

"I soooooo think they're gonna do it. I SHIP THEM SOOOOOOOO HARD!" Hanji squealed.

"What if Corporal Levi breaks down the door?" Jean asked, thinking maybe he should've been involved, knowing what Levi might do to him. He cringed at the thought.

"Nah, I reinforced it 5x now. Not even blades can cut through it!"

"I got dibs they're gonna do it" Erwin said from behind. "I'll check up on them" he walks towards the door and opens the small door to peek inside.

Meanwhile with Eren and Levi...

"I win"

"Why do you always win at this game?!"

"The scores are 3-10, Eren"

"Hmph"

Really Eren? Pouting? Its just a kid's game...that you happen to suck at. He chuckles to himself. How cute.

"Can we play something else?"

"We could pla-"

He was cut of by the sound of gears. The wall.

"Levi, t-the wall! I-its moving!"

"No kidding"

They both turn around to bang on the door.

"Let us out!"

"You brats better open this door!"

"Guys! We're gonna get squashed!"

At the other side...

"Isn't that dangerous?" Armin asks.

"Don't worry Armin, I have the emergency switch when things go wrong" Hanji pulls out a cylinder like object with a red button at its base. "I tested it out and it'll definitely work"

"Let us out!"

"Time to put our plan into action. Everybody on my count..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1"

They shake the door, acting worried and nervous.

"We can't open the door!"

"Guys please hang on!"

"Get someone to help!"

"Hanji this is all your fault!"

"I'm not the only one who agreed to this!"

"How in hell did you not think of safety precautions!"

With Eren and Levi...

"Oh god...what are we gonna do?"

"I honestly don't know"

"Is there another way?"

"I don't know! I don't think so!"

Eren moved his hand ever so slightly, resting it on Levi's. He looks away, a tint of pink staining his cheeks. Levi looks down at their hands, a small smile tugs at his lips. He shifts his hand so his is holding Eren's. Eren's cheeks become redder, a giddy smile forming at his lips.

"Eren..."

The teen looks back at Levi. Their eyes just stare at each other, before their heads come closer, their body shifts to get a comfortable position. Unaware that the wall has stopped it movement.

Their foreheads meet. Levi moves his hand to Eren's neck and the other at his cheek, while Eren has his hand at Levi's waist, and his thumb and index finger holding his chin.

Slowly, their lips connect. A simple brush of lips before becoming more passionate.

Eren, brushes Levi's side while his partner moves the hand from his cheek to his hair. Fingers get tangled in brown locks, pulling Eren closer. Their kiss deepens, tongues dancing together. Feeling of love and compassion mixing in the kiss. The two wanting for this to happen for so long. Soon they part in need of air. Nothing but the sound of their breaths and beating hearts fill the room.

"Eren...I love you...for so long. I thought you wouldn't feel the same, that you would feel disgusted, that you'd avoid me..."

They gaze at each other's eyes. Both pairs of orbs glistening with affection for the other.

"Levi, I love you. I went through the same thing, but now I can already see that what we thought wasn't true. I love you so much"

"And I to you too"

They wrap themselves in each other, fitting perfectly, whispering sweet words of affection.

They might have to thank everyone later, especially Hanji.

 **Same story is on Wattpad. Follow my account guys: Andare_Latoban**


End file.
